fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pluto
Pluto is a character created by Promestein. Note: Currently a heavy work in progress. Summary Ferry was a simple civilian AI who was drawn to SOLSTICE's charisma and beauty. As infatuated with her as she was, it was easy for SOLSTICE to reprogram her and take control of her as a loyal soldier. Now renamed Pluto, she became unquestionably loyal to SOLSTICE and acted as one of her right-hands during the war she started, and after her assumed death, remained one of the higher ups in her followers. Appearance / Personality Pluto is a pale, unhealthily skinny girl of average height. She has neat, light brown hair, with even bangs that goes down to about her shoulders and is usually tied back in a small ponytail. She has very pale blue eyes and lots of freckles. On account of SOLSTICE's influence, she's usually wearing military outfits of some kind. Prior to SOLSTICE, Pluto was a quiet, shy girl who feared conflict and stuttered a lot. She was very loyal, cautious, and methodical. She was a pushover who strongly, strongly desired a happy relationship. But then SOLSTICE happened. SOLSTICE's harsh treatment of her, coupled with the mind control and strain of battle, destroyed a lot of who she was before. Pluto doesn't know who she is anymore. Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Ferry Averni. Goes by Pluto. Origin: Starcross Gender: Female Age: 316 Classification: AI Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Flight, magic, cold manipulation, Immortality (Type 1). Attack Potency: Planet level (comparable to but weaker than SOLSTICE in her original body, barely kept up with base EQUINOX) Speed: FTL+ (barely kept up with base EQUINOX) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Class XJ (casually cut through spaceships, traded blows with base EQUINOX) Durability: Planet level (survived casual blows from base EQUINOX) Stamina: High. Range: A couple meters. Standard Equipment: Various swords. Intelligence: Above average. Thinks very, very quickly due to artificial intelligence. Weaknesses: Absolutely loyal to SOLSTICE. Magic Magic: The act of using one's understanding and willpower to direct the power of the universe. Pluto has little aptitude or interest when it comes to magic. Most of her magic is focused in making her physically stronger and faster, and little else, although she does have her own simple elemental magic. Along with these abilities, it also grants her flight. Cold Magic: Pluto’s own, simple elemental magic. Through cold magic, Pluto can manipulate temperature to make it colder and is capable of turning water to ice, although she is incapable of producing it herself. She mostly uses cold magic through her sword, channeling cold through it to induce freezing in what she cuts. It’s hard for her to exhibit cold manipulation without her sword - it acts almost like a wand of sorts, channeling and focusing her faint magical talents. Ice created through Pluto’s magic is unnaturally durable and takes much more heat to melt than normal, non-magical ice. *'Cocytus:' Pluto focuses her magical powers and thrusts her sword upwards, freezing the air all the way up to the atmosphere before encasing the planet she’s on in a massive shell of ice. *'Dea Tacita:' Pluto imbues her sword with cold and slashes, freezing the water in her opponent’s body, before causing it to shatter, often killing her opponents in the process. *'Ice Shot:' Pluto thrusts her sword forwards, freezing the water in the air and firing it forwards as a rapidly-moving, razor-sharp blade of ice. One of her most commonly used abilities. Reality Wheel: One of the most advanced and powerful magical techniques. A Reality Wheel acts as a powerful magical extension of its user. A Reality Wheel allows its user to change the nature of reality within its range. Reality Wheels are incredibly difficult to use and properly control. In addition, they tend to drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, although this can be mitigated by more powerful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed Spiral:' A type of Reality Wheel, created and utilized with the intent of allowing technical faster-than-light movement and travel. It functions by defining the user as their own universe - and in that universe, the speed of light is a variable they can change. So by increasing the speed of light for themselves, they can accelerate past what the rest of the universe defines as the speed of light. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Original Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Robots Category:Agency Category:Tier 5